


Extraordinary

by kaias



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaias/pseuds/kaias
Summary: A consulting criminal who has eyes for no one and no one only, he despises the world of boring, predictable people, scurrying around living mundane lives while he orchestrates their world behind the scenes. With his favourite play toy detective none the wiser about his hiatus from the world of crime, he settles for his second favourite pet. His extraordinary little Kitty.





	Extraordinary

She had spent eight months in the hell hole, it was about time he let her out, but no that moron made her stay, and for what? To  _teach_ some of his new live-ins about how to stay alive. What a dream come true. Not only did he not even know her name, but he actually referred to her as  _Kitty_.

The plan was to stay so low under the radar that she could slip out and he wouldn't notice a difference; why did he use her as a live in anyway? He didn't even talk to her.

A clang roused her from her reverie and she turned to glare at Sebastian before allowing her gaze to fall on the group of blondes behind him.

"All of them? Seriously?"

The smug bastard grinned and nodded before shoving the group towards her direction and sauntering out like he owned the place; he didn't.

Turning to her new group of live-ins she cleared her throat and swept her hair up into a ponytail before falling back into the loveseat behind her, "Names?"

"Sophie." One of the hard headed ones spat at her, slightly peeved at her new teacher obviously.

Annoyed, she jumped off the seat before gently lifting her hand and allowing the dagger to slide out from below her sleeve and slide in position by  _Sophie'_ s neck, "You better learn to show some respect, I am teaching you how to survive after all."

There was silence for a minute, as the blonde before her gulped and stared in horror at the girl holding the knife to her neck.

"Play nice now Kitty"

The group of three blondes visibly relaxed at the sound of  _his_ voice resonating around the room clearly, they came willingly.

"Sorry" She muttered and turned to stand behind Moran who was, of course, trailing behind his master.

"Sophie be nice, the  _old_ ones do always have a chip on their shoulder" He murmured to her, causing the blonde to giggle and the two trailing behind her to follow suit.

"What's her name can't be that old right?"

" _Kitty_ " He corrected "Is certainly old enough to know things that she shouldn't" She noticed the twitch in his hand - obviously a signal for Moran - before the bodyguard himself did,  _he got three live-ins just to kill two of them immediately?_

Like an obedient dog Moran snapped his hand up and with two quick clicks two bullets lodged into the head of the entourage that had been brought with Sophie.

"You remembered the silencer Sebby, well done"

The dimwit then fell to the floor, shaking the bodies, although it was obvious that there was no way they could still be alive.  _What did he even see in her?_

Moriarty finally left the room, but like always she knew he was lurking, this was his evening soap opera. He'd had enough of EastEnders so she was now the main character of his new  _favourite_ show.

"He killed them!" Sophie wailed, "Why? Didn't he want more people around? What's wrong with him?"

Her irritation was growing by the second, and  _sadly_ Sophie was about to bear the brunt of it, "You listen to me, and listen good because I am going to tell you the one rule that you need to know to live; stay ordinary.  _Never_ try and get on his level, it's impossible, don't try and get him to love you so you can have some sort of fantasy wedding, don't try and become his best friend, don't even talk to him unless he talks to you. He's a psychopath; engrave that somewhere"

The girl was still sniffling when the sound of a notification silenced her, "Actually, I'm a _high functioning sociopath"_ She read out her hand still shaking.

"He's in love with Sherlock, obsessed even. Get used to it, didn't know he'd start quoting him though, the freak"

Not wanting to deal with anymore possible outbursts she hooked an arm under Sophie's arm and dragged her physically into one of the rooms.

"What is your name by the way?"

"Didn't you hear him?  _Call me Kitty"_

 


End file.
